When I'm Kissing You
by asiaaanx
Summary: When I'm kissing you, my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find; falls right into place; you're all that it takes; my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. Troypay fluff.


_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
__I might die when I forget how to breathe  
__You get closer  
__And there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
__Time stops  
__Like everything around me is frozen  
__And nothing matters but these  
__Few moments when you'd open my mind to things I've never seen_

I'm Sharpay Evans, brother of the famous Broadway star, Ryan Evans, daughter of the most successful business couple in every industry, Vance and Darby Evans. But most of all, I'm the three year girlfriend of the hot and famous LA Lakers basketball player, Troy Bolton.

Through some mutual friends, I met Troy. I had gone through a horrible breakup with my asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Alexander. My best friends, Taylor and Gabriella, dragged me out that night to a night club full of single, hot, sexy guys – no, not a strip club, just a regular night club. As much as I had protested, they got me dressed in a tight fitting dress, put some makeup on me, and literally pulled me to the club.

Chad Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend, had brought Troy to the night club. It's been three years since I met Troy, and I still remember how adorable he had looked that night. His chestnut brown hair was arranged perfectly, in an adorable way that made me want to mess his hair up. His blue eyes were so hypnotizing in such a way that made me feel conscious of myself. Whenever he looked at me, I feel shy, as if he's completely studying my whole body. His smile – oh, that perfect smile – sent shivers up and down my spine.

The moment I saw him, I swear I felt everything around me stop. I even looked around dumbly just to make sure everyone was still moving and breathing. Troy had looked at me and chuckled, and that made me smile for the first time since my breakup. From that moment on, I knew Troy Bolton would be the one.

One thing I know about Troy: he was definitely the adventurous type of guy. He made me try so many ungodly things; I thought I would never make it through any of them. But I did. And it was all because he was there beside me the whole time. I would smile at him nervously, and then he would hold my hand, assuring me with a soothing voice that he would never let anything dangerous happen to me. I trusted him with all my heart – not only with the dangerous stunts, but with everything.

_'Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__Your all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__It all starts makin' sense__  
__And all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one?__  
__Should I really trust?__  
__Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

The first time I kissed Troy was at his house after a romantic dinner he had cooked. I remember freaking out before going over to his place. It was our first date and I wanted to look absolutely perfect for him. I remember going through my closet with Gabriella in my bedroom, throwing all my clothes off the hanger and throwing it at Gabriella, like people do in the movies. After minutes of freaking out, Gabriella sat me down and simply picked out a beautiful black and white dress with black stiletto heels.

I had changed into that and headed over to Troy's house. I had smoothed my dress and my then blonde hair to perfection before ringing the doorbell nervously. He had opened the door with the biggest smile on his face. I remember my heart beating rapidly as I saw how hot he looked. He was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt with gray skinny jeans and his Converse shoes. The dark colors made his eyes seem brighter, and his tan seemed darker.

He had let me in, ushering me to the beautiful table he had set up just for our date. There was a white table cloth with a candle and red rose in a vase in the middle. Two plates were arranged on each end of the table, and everything was just perfect. He was a complete gentleman. He pulled out my chair, pushed me in, and fed me, everything.

After the delicious dinner he had cooked, we watched a movie in his living room, cuddling to each other. And as the characters in the story kissed for the first time, Troy turned my face towards him, locking his eyes with mine. He smiled shyly before taking my hand, stroking my palm with his thumb. He brought it up to his lips, placing a small chaste kiss on it. As small as it was, it was sweet and cause goose bumps to appear on my arms. I smiled back at him sweetly, leaning in a few seconds later. When he started leaning in as well, I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine.

He was gentle and loving with me. He cradled my head, placing his hand behind my neck to pull me closer to him, and I didn't mind. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him on top of me on his couch. His other hand gripped my waist protectively, rubbing my side continuously. He pulled away, leaning his forehead on top of mine. I smiled at him and reached up to stroke his hair out of his eyes. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, and he leaned down to give me a small peck on my lips.

That had been the perfect first date.

_Past loves__  
__They never got very far__  
__Walls of pictures I got in my heart__  
__And I promised I wouldn't do this 'til I knew it was right for me__  
__But no one__  
__No guy that I've met before could make me feel so right and secure__  
__And have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me disappears_

After that first date with Troy, I knew I had fallen in love with him. I had fallen deep and hard. And everyone around me could see that. I had no intentions of hiding my feelings for Troy. As much as I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, I didn't want to. I didn't want to embarrass myself if he doesn't feel the same.

I remember finally telling Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad how I really felt about Troy. I told them how much I loved him, and I remember giggling at how far their jaws dropped. Then I told them about my fear of him not feeling the same way. Chad had slapped my arm playfully, telling me that I was crazy. He told me Troy felt the exact same way. He told me how Troy would never shut up about me. And I had to smile at that.

He loved me too. I wanted to tell him, but how was I going to do that without completely putting myself out there? I arranged for him to come to my house that night, and he came, hugging me and kissing me. I sat him down on the couch, holding his hands tightly. He had asked me what was wrong, but I told him nothing. He misunderstood me and he started freaking out. He thought I was going to break up with him.

I pulled him down for a kiss, shutting him up successfully. He smiled at me and joked, "So, you're not breaking up with me." I giggled, punching him playfully. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head lovingly. I looked up at him and smiled gently and placed a small kiss upon his lips. He pulled me closer and asked me what he had come there for. I told him I had something important to tell him.

I remember looking into those beautiful eyes and pulling him close. I placed my forehead on his and slowly whispered, "I love you, Troy Bolton." His eyes had widened in such an adorable way; I kissed him quickly. He deepened the kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair as my hands wrapped themselves around his torso.

He pulled away slowly, whispering in my ear huskily, "I love you too, baby."

I had smiled so big; my cheeks hurt so badly. But I remembered why I was smiling so big, and the pain faded away.

_'Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__Your all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__It all starts makin' sense__  
__And all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one?__  
__Should I really trust?__  
__Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

My second favorite time that I kissed Troy was at the beach. He and I had driven there, holding hands, and he occasionally brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. When we arrived at the beach, he found us a perfect spot right and immediately took off his shirt. I remember how big my eyes widened at the sight of his perfect washboard abs. He had smirked at me, turning around and flexing his arms, pretending to yawn and stretch his arms out. I rolled my eyes and took my shirt – technically, his shirt, but it was so big on me, it covered my whole body – off. I wore my favorite purple and white striped two piece bikini. The bikini showed off my curves and long legs.

I took my hair out of my ponytail just as Troy turned around to look at me. I smirked when his mouth dropped open and his arms dropped. I walked towards him, shaking my hips seductively and leaning closer to him. He never moved a muscle but his eyes followed me. I leaned closer to him and reached behind him for a towel. I pulled back and wrapped it around me, smirking at him.

He shook his head at me, pulling the towel off and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips. His tongue slipped inside my mouth as soon as my lips reached his. He tightened his grip around me, closing any space between our bodies. I pulled away in a daze, looking at him, smiling like an idiot. He smiled back at me, placing another peck on my lips and laid me down on the chair we had brought. He winked at me and ran off to the water.

I smiled to myself as I watched him in the water, trying to show off any skills he had. A wave pushed him down under, and I chuckled to myself. My boyfriend was the weirdest, but he is the best.

_I've never felt nothin' like this,__  
__You're making me open up__  
__No point even trying and fight this__  
__Kinda feels like it's love_

Tonight I was all alone at my house. Taylor and Gabriella had ditched me to go clubbing with their boyfriends, not even bothering to invite me. They told me that something good would happen to me if I just stayed home. What the hell did that mean? I really had no idea, but I stayed home anyways. Troy had said he needed to do something for basketball, apologizing over and over again. I told him it was alright with me, and that I loved him. I could hear him smiling over the phone, and I was curious what he was really up to.

I sat on my couch, watching "The Time Traveler's Wife." It was one of my favorite movies. I found myself somehow closing my eyes and dreaming about Troy. My imagination drove me wild with fantasies of me and Troy. No, not those kinds of fantasies but of me and him having a family, spending time together, growing old together. I heard a knock at my door, and it brought me out of my wonderful fantasies. I grumbled to myself and went to open the door.

_'Cause when I'm kissin' you my senses come alive__  
__Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find__  
__Falls right into place__  
__Your all that it takes__  
__My doubts fade away__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__When I'm kissin' you__  
__It all starts makin' sense__  
__And all the questions I've been asking in my head__  
__Like are you the one?__  
__Should I really trust?__  
__Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin' you_

My favorite time that I kissed Troy was just a few minutes ago. I had opened the door, surprised to see him at my doorstep with flowers – red roses, my favorite – and something behind his back. He smiled widely, handing me the flowers. I smiled and took the flowers, letting him inside. I rushed into the kitchen to put the flowers in to a vase and quickly fixed my appearance.

I walked back into the living room to see that Troy was sitting on the couch, smiling at me, and ushering me to sit next to him. I sat next to him and turned the movie off. I smiled at him, and I stroked his hair back from his eyes, a routine that I've grown to do with him. Then a few seconds later, he sat on the coffee table in front of me and held my hand, his other hand still behind him.

"Sharpay," he had started, "I love you, baby. You're the love of my life. From the first moment that I met you, I knew you were going to be the most important thing to me. These three years with you have been glorious and just absolutely amazing. With you, I saw my life and future in a flash. I saw us together, raising a family of our own, growing old together. I want to make that a reality, Sharpay. So, please, Pay, will you marry me?"

At that last sentence, the hand that was behind his back appeared in front of me, with a diamond ring in the middle of his hand. I choked a sob back, covering my mouth. Tears ran down my cheeks and I nodded quickly. He chuckled and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I pulled him towards me, placing a long kiss on his luscious lips. He smiled throughout the kiss, landing on top of me on the couch. I pulled away reluctantly, due to air. He pecked my lips over and over, and I giggled, pushing his lips away for just a second.

I used that small second to say, "I love you so much, baby," and leaned in to kiss him once more. He leaned his forehead on mine and whispered slowly, "I love you too, Pay."

In just a matter of time, I was going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton. I knew when I just placed a simple kiss on Troy's lips; everything would make sense around me. And it did.


End file.
